<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разговоры в свете дня by Little_Unicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559705">Разговоры в свете дня</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn'>Little_Unicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, M/M, empath!John, experiments in empathy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Разговоров становится больше. Джону нужно научиться говорить,</p><p>Или, </p><p>Боже, эти парни просто не затыкаются, не так ли?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разговоры в свете дня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250950">Conversations in the Light</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto">belovedmuerto</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда дверь паба распахивается, Грег оборачивается на порыв ворвавшегося холодного влажного воздуха. Он видит Джона, который, стряхнув в дверях воду из волос, снимает куртку и вешает её на крючок.</p><p>Паб тихий, тускло освещённый и уютный. Это одна из причин, почему они обычно приходят сюда, когда им удаётся встретиться, чтобы выпить по пинте пива. А ещё паб находится недалеко от Бейкер-стрит и рядом с линией метро Грега (несмотря на то, что в эти дни он проводит много времени у Майкрофта, он почти ожидает, что через несколько часов его будет ждать снаружи чёрная машина).</p><p>Грег смотрит, как Джон идёт через паб туда, где он сидит. Джон еле заметно улыбается, и, насколько Грег может судить, эта улыбка искренняя. Он выглядит лучше, чем выглядел последние месяцы. Здоровее. Счастливее. Они не виделись некоторое время, с тех пор как к Джону вернулась способность к эмпатии, и Грег почувствовал огромное облегчение, увидев, что тот снова стал похож на себя прежнего.</p><p>Грег полагает, что затянувшиеся рождественские каникулы в Сассексе, которые тот провёл с Шерлоком, вероятно, имеют к этому какое-то отношение.</p><p>− Чёртов дождь, − ворчит Джон вместо приветствия, хлопая Грега по спине, когда садится рядом с ним. − Всё в порядке, приятель?</p><p>− Всё хорошо, − отвечает Грег. Он поворачивается к барной стойке, чтобы поймать взгляд Саймона и сделать заказ. − Дождь идёт уже две недели подряд, клянусь.</p><p>Подойдя, Саймон здоровается с Джоном. Оба заказывают по пинте, и Саймон уходит, чтобы им налить.</p><p>− По словам Шерлока, шестнадцать дней подряд, − говорит Джон.</p><p>Грег улыбается. </p><p>− По-моему, в прошлую среду он прекратился минут на двадцать.</p><p>Джон смеётся. </p><p>− Он снова оплакивает преступные классы. Я собираюсь найти ему какое-нибудь занятие в ближайшее время, иначе он станет разрушительным. К счастью, сегодня он весь день увлечён слизью.</p><p>− Да, это были спокойные несколько недель. Никто не хочет выходить на улицу и быть злодеем в такую погоду.</p><p>− Слава Богу, − вздыхает Джон. − Я тоже не очень-то хочу с ними возиться. И ты знаешь, что он никогда не замечает погоды и не заболевает ничем таким обыденным, как простуда. Всё это я оставляю себе.</p><p>Грег улыбается в свою кружку, а Джон хихикает. Это приятно слышать. Грег уже и не помнит, когда его друг в последний раз смеялся. Они устраиваются на несколько минут в дружеской тишине, вместе наслаждаясь своими пинтами и расслабленным вечером.</p><p>− Ну и как прошло твоё Рождество? − спрашивает Грег, снова нарушая молчание.</p><p>Джон улыбается. </p><p>− Да, было здорово. Действительно хорошо.</p><p>− Я думаю, что твой продержался немного дольше, чем мой, − ворчит Грег, и что с того, что он немного этим огорчён? Он счастлив, что у Шерлока и Джона есть это убежище, когда оно им нужно. А ещё он ревнует. Но немного. В хорошем смысле. Это не значит, что он не может спрятаться здесь и там в смехотворно шикарном доме Майкрофта, когда ему нужен перерыв.</p><p>И они сами поговаривают о том, чтобы взять отпуск. Где-нибудь, где тепло. С морем, солнцем и частными пляжами, если верить Майкрофту. Не то, чтобы Грег возражал против всего этого, пока там есть тепло и Майкрофт, чтобы наслаждаться с ним частным пляжем.</p><p>Он должен убедиться, что тот всё время наносит на кожу крем с SPF 3000(1). Он слишком рыжий под своими крашеными волосами.</p><p>Джон смотрит на него мгновение, уверенно, а затем кивает. </p><p>− Так и было. Нам это было необходимо. Мне это было необходимо. Это были тяжёлые несколько месяцев. − Джон пожимает плечами, но не извиняется. Он, кажется, понимает чувства Грега и не удивляется им.</p><p>Поэтому он меняет тему разговора. </p><p>− Ты уже решил, где проведёшь с ним медовый месяц?</p><p>Джон фыркает. </p><p>− Медовый месяц на юге Франции, который подарил нам Майкрофт?</p><p>− Нет, на Марсе, который я тебе подарил.</p><p>Джон не удостаивает сарказм ответом. </p><p>− Мы думаем, вероятно, в следующем месяце. Погода станет теплее, по крайней мере, солнца точно будет больше. А как насчёт тебя? Как прошло твоё Рождество?</p><p>− Было здорово, − отвечает Грег. Так оно и было. Они с Майкрофтом провели его вместе, и всё было тихо. Ницца. Никаких хлопот, никакой работы в течение нескольких дней, и никаких отвлекающих факторов, кроме друг друга.</p><p>− Это хорошо, − говорит Джон, и он улыбается. Грег знает, что Джон чувствует его тихое удовлетворение от отношений с Майкрофтом, и ему интересно, что чувствует Джон. Ему нравится чувствовать такое от других людей? Должно быть, ему легче, когда они с Шерлоком находятся в хорошем месте, думает он.</p><p>− А как у тебя дела? − спрашивает Грег позже вечером, когда они оба выпили по две пинты и он чувствует себя достаточно расслабленным, чтобы поговорить о <i>чувствах</i>. − Ты выглядишь лучше, чем когда я видел тебя в последний раз.</p><p>Джон пожимает плечами, сосредоточившись на своей пинте. Он делает глоток и ставит кружку на стойку. Он снова пожимает плечами. </p><p>− Думаю, со мной всё в порядке. Да, лучше. В основном.</p><p>Джон снова пожимает плечами, и Грег его отпускает. Он не экстрасенс, но он может сказать, что Джону неудобно говорить об этом прямо сейчас.</p><p>Может быть, позже, после ещё одной кружки пива или совсем в другой раз. Это должно быть отстой, знать, как все вокруг вас чувствуют себя почти всё время, не будучи в состоянии поделиться тем, что вы чувствуете сами по какой-либо причине.</p><p>***</p><p>Дождь немного утих. Он превращается в жалкую, холодную морось, которая, кажется, находит свой путь вниз по воротнику куртки и шарфу Джона и на его шею, несмотря на зонтик, который держит над головой.</p><p>Шерлок вне себя от радости, порхая по месту преступления в приподнятом настроении дедукции и сообразительности. Дождь, кажется, не касается его; воротник пальто поднят, а шарф надёжно повязан вокруг шеи. Время от времени он поворачивает голову, и свет уличного фонаря падает на капли дождя в его волосах, придавая ему вид нимба.</p><p>Видя, как Шерлок окидывает быстрым пытливым взглядом место преступления, Джон чуть не фыркает вслух при мысли о нём как о ком-то даже отдалённо напоминающем ангела. Джон только качает головой в ответ, <i>ничего,</i> а Шерлок пожимает плечами и возвращается к своему расследованию.</p><p>Оно было не таким уж плохим. То есть место преступления, а не само преступление. Но на месте преступления удивительно спокойно... Ох, конечно. Это не то место, где произошло убийство, это просто место, где было выброшено тело.</p><p>Облегчение, которое он чувствует, удивляет его настолько, что он даже не пытается его подавить, чтобы не испугать Шерлока и не сбить его с толку.</p><p>Шерлок снова смотрит на него, и он, скривившись, пожимает плечами. Нет никакого способа объяснить это Шерлоку. Если тот ещё не знает, что это не то место, где было совершено убийство, то очень скоро сам всё поймёт.</p><p>***</p><p>Шерлок, конечно, догадывается об этом. Иногда он действительно что-то упускает, но это длится недолго, и он редко повторяет ошибку.</p><p>Возможно, облегчение Джона помогло ему насторожиться. Кто знает?</p><p>Есть ещё одно место преступления, гораздо более ужасное, чем первое. Джон, однако, берёт себя в руки и по большей части сдерживает вызванные этим эмоции. Но у него начинает болеть голова. От этого, как он подозревает, ему будет нелегко избавиться.</p><p>После второго места преступления наступает затишье ожидания, пока Шерлок погружается в свои мысли, складывая кусочки пазла воедино. А потом ещё преследование преступника, его поимка и обычные дела после суда.</p><p>Когда они поздно вечером возвращаются домой, Шерлок всю дорогу жалуется на то, каким скучным оказалось это дело.</p><p>***</p><p>− Ты почувствовал облегчение.</p><p>Джон шевелится и пытается открыть глаза. Он не совсем проснулся, не совсем. </p><p>− Сколько времени? − бормочет он вместо ответа.</p><p>Шерлок фыркает, но через мгновение говорит: </p><p>− Сейчас пять двенадцать утра, Джон.</p><p>Джон стонет. Неудивительно, что он так слаб, ведь он только что заснул. Шерлок должен сделать это сейчас?</p><p>Шерлок прижимается к нему и фыркает в кожу прямо за ухом. </p><p>− Не смотри на меня так, Джон. Просто объясни. Сегодня на том месте, где мы нашли тело, ты почувствовал облегчение, но на самом месте преступления я почти ничего не почувствовал.</p><p>Джон прижимается к нему и перекатывается на спину; Шерлок позволяет ему это. Джон потирает лицо руками, вздыхает и на мгновение задумывается. Шерлок ждёт с завидным для него терпением, утыкаясь ему носом в шею и излучая любопытство и эту особую шерлокианскую потребность знать всё, когда дело касается Джона.</p><p>− Скажешь мне? − спрашивает Шерлок через несколько минут.</p><p>Джон снова вздыхает. Он просто не знает, как это выразить словами. Не знает, как объяснить то, что он чувствует на месте преступления. Ну, нет, это не так уж и сложно.</p><p>Они чувствуют себя одинаково ужасно.</p><p>− Это произошло там, где мы нашли тело, − медленно произносит он, съёживаясь при мысли о том, что место, где был оставлен тот бедный парень, было найдено теми, кто не испытывал никакого уважения к той жизни, которую тот прожил. Что, конечно же, не так, ведь тот был <i>убит</i>. − Там было не так уж много эмоций.</p><p>− Верно, − соглашается Шерлок. Кажется, он не совсем понимает, что говорит Джон. Шерлок до сих пор иногда испытывает трудности с эмоциональным материалом, с обработкой его, как всё это делает Джон.</p><p>− Обычно на месте преступления остаётся много остаточных эмоций. Я почувствовал облегчение, что хоть раз мне не придётся иметь с этим дело. Ну, во всяком случае, на какое-то время. Пока мы не нашли настоящее место убийства.</p><p>Шерлок некоторое время молчит, и Джон чувствует, как тот думает, обдумывая услышанное. Он, вероятно, вспоминает каждое место преступления, которое они посетили вместе с тех пор, как Джон снова установил связь между ними. Интересно, Шерлок почувствует себя преданным или поймёт его?</p><p>Джон снова погружается в дремоту, его мысли начинают плавать, ему тепло в постели с Шерлоком, когда тот снова нарушает тишину:</p><p>− Я почти ничего не почувствовал от тебя на месте убийства.</p><p>Джон хмыкает в ответ. Эмоции Шерлока сложны и колючи, как всегда. Но он не сердится на Джона. В течение нескольких минут он почти ничего не чувствует от Шерлока, несмотря на их близость, на контакт кожа-к-коже, который делает их связь намного сильнее и яснее.</p><p>Это заставляет его заволноваться. Он понимает, почему Шерлок пробует это, из-за своей ненасытной потребности экспериментировать, чтобы понять.</p><p>− Я не делаю это так, как чувствую, − тихо говорит Джон.</p><p>− Я знаю, − отвечает Шерлок. Через мгновение он добавляет: </p><p>− Твои доводы рациональны, Джон. Я не сержусь на тебя за это.</p><p>Джон снова вздыхает. </p><p>− Ты хочешь услышать об этом?</p><p>− Не обязательно об этом, но я хотел бы знать, что ты чувствуешь на месте преступления в целом, как ты себя чувствуешь.</p><p>− Хорошо, − соглашается Джон.</p><p>− Мы можем поговорить об этом утром, если хочешь. Ты должен вернуться ко сну, Джон.</p><p>Джон слегка улыбается и прижимается к Шерлоку, который удовлетворённо вздыхает и целует его в висок.</p><p>***</p><p>Шерлока нет в постели, когда Джон просыпается утром. В этом нет ничего необычного. Шерлок спит намного больше, чем когда они впервые встретились и начали жить и работать вместе, потому что Джон положительно повлиял на его график сна, к большому разочарованию Шерлока. Он всё ещё ворчит по этому поводу довольно часто.</p><p>Джону требуется несколько минут, чтобы проснуться. А потом он ещё несколько минут думает о том, что хочет сказать Шерлоку и как это сделать. Ему не нравится говорить о том, как эмоции влияют на него, но он знает, что должен это делать ради них, ради их отношений и их будущего.</p><p>Возможно, он больше никогда не будет без Шерлока в своей голове, но это не значит, что они оба должны расслабиться. Это не значит, что они не могут всё испортить окончательно и бесповоротно. Это не значит, что для них, для <i>него</i>, нет работы. Шерлок гораздо лучше, чем раньше, умеет выражать свои желания и эмоции, и Джону нужно приложить усилия, чтобы стать лучше, ради него самого и ради Шерлока.</p><p>Он в ужасе от этого.</p><p>Джон на мгновение задерживает мысли на этом страхе. Он боится неудачи, боится говорить и быть неспособным к этому, неспособным найти правильные слова. Он боится потерять Шерлока. Он не думает, что на самом деле боится делиться своими эмоциями, быть уязвимым, просто это всё не будет хорошо.</p><p>Ну, хорошо. Джон принимает это и встаёт с кровати.</p><p>***</p><p>Шерлок всё ещё в халате и пижаме, в очках и перчатках, стоит около кухонного стола над двумя пузырящимися мензурками с маниакальным и возбуждённым оттенком того, как он себя чувствует. Джону кажется, что он знает блеск в глазах Шерлока, хотя сейчас он его не видит.</p><p>Джон вздыхает, поворачивается и уходит в свою комнату. Если Шерлок в очках и перчатках, то Джону не стоит туда заходить, даже ради чая. Поэтому он одевается во всё, что попадается под руку − вчерашние джинсы и рубашку, кроссовки и джемпер. Всё достаточно чистое, чтобы спуститься вниз в «Спиди».</p><p>− Хочешь что-нибудь из кафе? − спрашивает он Шерлока из коридора, натягивая куртку.</p><p>− Нет, я в порядке, − отвечает Шерлок. Джон удивлён, что ему удаётся даже это, учитывая, насколько тот сосредоточен на своём эксперименте.</p><p>− Ну, ладно. Вернусь через несколько минут.</p><p>Шерлок только хмыкает в ответ. Джон больше его не отвлекает.</p><p>***</p><p>Джон сидит в гостиной, на диване, чтобы быть вне прямой линии огня, если кухня взорвётся (снова), ест свой сэндвич с беконом и пьёт кофе. Он думает, что, возможно, ему следовало бы пойти вниз по улице в «Прет»(2), потому что у них кофе лучше, но ладно.</p><p>Поев, он берёт газету и читает, ожидая, пока Шерлок закончит свой эксперимент, чтобы они могли поговорить. Он смутно нервничает, и знает почему, но старается не обращать на это внимания.</p><p>Интересно будет вести такой разговор при свете дня. Джон не уверен, что они делали это раньше. Но на этот раз говорить будет он, а не Шерлок, и у него нет такого же отвращения к возможности видеть человека, с которым он разговаривает, как у Шерлока.</p><p>Но он всегда подозревал, что Шерлок краснеет, когда говорит о своих чувствах, и не хочет, чтобы Джон это видел, даже если он это чувствует.</p><p>Он может сказать, когда Шерлок готов говорить, готов слушать, не только по тому, как тот себя чувствует. Шерлок наводит порядок на кухне − во всяком случае, в определённом смысле слова «порядок» − снимает перчатки и очки, входит в гостиную с кружкой чая, садится в кресло и выжидающе смотрит на Джона.</p><p>− Может быть, ты посидишь со мной? − спрашивает Джон.</p><p>Шерлок молча подчиняется, садится рядом с Джоном, так что они соприкасаются плечом к плечу, коленом к колену, бедром к бедру. Джон находит в этом утешение, как он всегда находил утешение в прикосновениях Шерлока, в его близости, в утешении, которое тот чувствует, находясь рядом с ним, прикасаясь к нему. Джон всегда находил в этом утешение, даже когда прикосновение к Шерлоку причиняло ему физическую боль.</p><p>− Ты понимаешь, почему я стараюсь не дать тебе почувствовать эмоциональный осадок, который остаётся на месте преступления?</p><p>− Да, Джон. Я говорил об этом.</p><p>− Не скажешь ли ты мне, в чём ты видишь причину?</p><p>Шерлок смотрит на него так, словно не может решить, улыбнуться ему или нахмуриться. Он на мгновение морщит лицо, наполовину забавляясь, наполовину раздражаясь и притворяясь, и Джон почти смеётся над ним.</p><p>− Ты знаешь, что столкновение с эмоциями на месте преступления может отвлечь меня от работы, от наблюдения и умозаключений. Это разумный выбор, Джон. Я ценю это. Ты делишься со мной этим, если это имеет отношение к делу, что замечательно и иногда полезно.</p><p><i>А вот и Шерлок, которого я люблю</i>. Джон весело похлопывает себя по колену.</p><p>− Я хочу знать, как это влияет на тебя, Джон. Но даже после этого ты ничего не говоришь.</p><p>− Чтобы быть справедливым, − отвечает Джон, − после у нас часто избыток преследования и опасность.</p><p>− Или морг. − Но Шерлок улыбается.</p><p>− Да, иногда морг. Обычно я могу отпустить всё довольно быстро. Это не держится за меня, как раньше.</p><p>Шерлок не отвечает и продолжает молчать, давая Джону время собраться с мыслями и собраться с духом.</p><p>− Безнадёжность, − говорит он наконец. − Это часто заставляет меня ощущать чувство безнадёжности.</p><p>Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумывает и снова закрывает его.</p><p>− Очевидно, на месте преступления много негатива, − продолжает Джон. − Гнев, страх, ненависть и ярость. Того, что я могу отфильтровать, отпустить. Всё это ждёт.</p><p>Шерлок кивает.</p><p>− Иногда бывают болезни-извращения других эмоций, навязчивые идеи и желания. − Джон делает паузу на несколько минут.</p><p>Шерлок ставит кружку с чаем и берёт Джона за руку. Несколько мгновений Джон молчит, он просто вызывает воспоминания о местах преступлений и позволяет им просочиться через их связь. Он позволяет Шерлоку увидеть их и почувствовать.</p><p>− Но иногда там бывает и любовь. Любовь ужасно неправильная, но всё же. Любовь. И это больно. Это заставляет меня ощущать безнадёжность в отношении человечества.</p><p>Он понимает, как сильно сжимает руку Шерлока, и отпускает её, меняет хватку, так что их пальцы переплетаются.</p><p>− Мне всегда было интересно, не поэтому ли ты делаешь то, что делаешь. Потому что это такое извращение, а раскрытие преступления даёт тебе некоторый проблеск надежды.</p><p>Они долго сидят молча. Джон прижимается к Шерлоку; его голова лежит на плече Шерлока, и тот отпускает его руку, чтобы обнять, притягивая ближе.</p><p>− Да, − наконец говорит Шерлок.</p><p>***</p><p>Примечание переводчика:</p><p>Эмпати́я (греч. ἐν − «в» + греч. πάθος − «страсть», «страдание», «чувство») − осознанное сопереживание текущему эмоциональному состоянию другого человека без потери ощущения происхождения этого переживания. Соответственно эмпа́т − это человек с развитой способностью к эмпатии.</p><p>(1) − SPF (англ. Sun Protection Factor) − показатель защиты, другими словами, эти цифры дают представление о способности средства защитить кожу от солнечного ожога. SPF больше 100 вроде бы не бывает. :) SPF 3000 Грег от любви к Майкрофту придумал. :)</p><p>(2) − «Прет» − В Великобритании широко распространены кафе быстрого питания «Pret a Manger», визитной карточкой которых стали треугольные сэндвичи. Эти заведения впечатлят даже тех, кто крайне негативно относится к фастфуду, среди постоянных клиентов «Pret a Manger» огромное количество приверженцев здорового питания. Самое первое кафе было открыто в Лондоне в 1986 году, оно принимает посетителей уже почти 30 лет и является настоящей городской достопримечательностью.</p><p>http://www.orangesmile.com/extreme/ru/unusual-fastfood/pret-a-manger-london.htm</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>